Again
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Sebuah ide yang mengalir begitu saja/"Jangan, Rivaille,," Eren kembali kali ini nadanya terdengar setengah memohon./ Kisah tentang dunia yang penuh ego/WARNING/ PWP, Yaoi, Lime/Lemon, Alur singkat/Numpang lewat/Yah, pokonya isinya adegan untuk orang dewasa/ Setengah geje, tapi seru (pengetik tetep eksis lah :3)/Oneshoot/Mind to R&R ? No. Flame ('3')9


Blue notes: Ini fic oneshoot pertama Blue dengan rate M. Bagi yang tidak berkenan dilarang baca apalagi pengin (?). Blue bikin fic ini sekedar untuk kesenangan Blue dan bukan untuk komersial, diperjual belikan (?) atau dibajak (?)

Hahahaa, diatas itu warning Blue yah #tetep PD walaupun Geje :3. Fic ini didedikasikan (cieillee bahasanya) untuk penggemar RivaillexEren akut (semoga Blue termasuk) n terutama kepada Reviewers semua fic Blue *ketchup basah satu2

Inspirated by ... *sebuah komik yaoi #Blue lupa judulnya :3

Enjoy~~

#langsung kabur ke bandara#naik pesawat#terbang ke afrika ('3')

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Singeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Yaoi, PWP, Smuth, Lime/Lemon, Rape, BxB, dan segala warning lainnya :3**

**Pairing: Just Riren**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Flame**

* * *

**Again**

Nafas terengah keluar dari mulut sosok bersurai coklat. Iris hijaunya melebar menatap punggung sosok yang lebih pendek darinya, berjalan semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei, lihat. Ada anak manis berkeliaran disini." tiba-tiba sebuah suara dengan nada meremehkan terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya tiga pria dengan penampilan kotor dan berantakan.

Surai coklat itu menahan nafas dan menukikkan kedua alisnya. Menatap tajam ketiga pria tadi yang tengah berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Bersikap seperti serigala kelaparan yang menemukan mangsa baru yang manis.

"Minggir." kata si surai coklat setengah menggeram.

"Woaa, lihat, kali ini kita benar-benar mendapat seorang pemberani." satu lagi pria yang berjaket tebal dengan topi berbentuk kerucut berkata sambil mencoba untuk menyentuh 'mangsa' mereka.

Surai coklat itu langsung mengelak sehingga pria berwajah mesum didepannya tidak menyentuh sedikitpun tubuhnya. Iris hijaunya menatap jijik ke arah tangan kotor dengan kuku-kukunya yang menghitam.

"Ayolah nak, bermain bersama kami sebentar," orang pertama kembali berbicara. Langkah kakinya digerakkan -semakin mendekati sosok bertubuh langsing untuk ukuran pria yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan wajah takut.

Orang ketiga yang sejak tadi diam telah memasang badan dibelakang si surai coklat dan meraih kedua bahu pemuda manis itu sambil mencengkramnya erat.

"Hei, lepaskan aku brengsek."

.

.

.

Sosok pria berambut _ebony _menatap datar ke arah pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah mencari pasokan udara untuk memenuhi paru-parunya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka dengan hidung kembang kempis. Sementara dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan.

"Aku senang kau selamat." ucap si surai hitam tanpa ekspresi.

"Naa, Eren. Apa kau masih mau mengikutiku?" lanjut pemilik _ebony _dingin.

Pemuda bersurai coklat yang dipanggil Eren hanya mendengus marah.

"Aku yakin kau senang melihatku seperti tadi." balas Eren dengan nafas memburu.

Preman-preman jalanan tadi memang brengsek. Sebenarnya bukan hal baru bagi pemuda itu mendapatkan perlakuan tidak senonoh dari para pria yang hidup di jalanan. Hal itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari selama hidup di kota ini.

Tapi untung saja dia bisa melawan mereka. Surai coklat itu bersyukur karena memiliki benda yang terbuat dari besi, dingin, dan mematikan yang kini aman di belakang tubuhnya - terselip dipinggang celananya.

Eren ingin tertawa ketika melihat bagaimana rupa orang-orang tadi ketika Eren mendodongkan senjatanya. Terlihat pucat dan seperti orang bodoh. Sangat berbeda dengan sikap pertama mereka yang sok menguasai. Dan ketika melihat benda itu diacungkan, mereka kalah telak dan langsung membiarkan dirinya pergi -membut Eren yang sedang sibuk mengikuti pria berambut _ebony _kembali melanjutkan acara larinya-. Tentu saja itu pilihan bagus. Daripada mereka harus meregang nyawa karena lelehan timah, lebih baik mereka melepaskan 'mangsanya' kali ini.

Surai hitam yang sejak tadi bersandar di tangga sebuah apartemen kumuh dan sedikit bobrok hanya membalas perkataan Eren dengan dengusan tidak peduli. Dengan langkah kaki yang menggema di tangga yang terbuat dari besi kotor tidak terawat, surai hitam itu berjalan ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada -sedikit mengernyit ketika secara tidak sengaja serpihan besi tua dipegangan tangga tersapu oleh tangan pucatnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka mempersilahkan kedua orang yang berbeda tinggi badan untuk masuk.

Ruangan itu terlihat sedikit kusam namun nampak bersih. Sebuah ranjang dengan seprai putih tertata rapi belum terjamah. Selain ranjang itu, hanya ada westafle yang menempel didinding dengan kaca diatasnya -sudah retak membuat garis panjang-, serta sebuah lemari meja kecil disebelah ranjang. Sebuah sofa hitam tua -dengan sedikit sobekan disana-sini yang memperlihatkan busa berwarna kuning- terongkok disudut ruangan. Biarpun bentuknya tak beraturan, tapi sofa itu bersih. Benda itu biasa digunakan Eren untuk tidur.

"Kau melakukannya lagi kan?" tanya Eren setelah sekian lama hanya keheningan yang hadir diantara mereka.

Surai hitam yang tengah meletakan senjata laras panjang ke atas meja dari bahunya tidak menjawab.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu supaya kau berhenti melakukan itu. Mereka tidak punya salah padamu." Eren kembali menatap sosok pria yang lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan menuduh.

Diam.

Tidak ada jawaban atau sangkalan.

"Aku sedang berkata denganmu, jadi tolong jawab." Eren mendekati sosok itu yang tengah melepas jubah berwarna hijau yang panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki.

Sosok itu berbalik dan menghadap Eren dengan tiba-tiba. Eren langsung memasang badan dan meraih benda berharga dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan mendekatiku atau isi dari benda ini akan memecahkan kepalamu." Eren menodongkan sebuah pistol berkaliber 22 ke hadapan surai hitam yang tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Cih, berapa kali kau melakukan trik itu untukku? Lebih baik kau diam atau pergi dari sini. Jangan ikut campur tentang pekerjaanku" suara baritone menggema dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar akan menembakmu." kata Eren yakin. Tapi terlihat sangat jelas kalau dia ketakutan sendiri dengan senjata yang dipegangnya.

"Kau tidak sepertiku bocah, kau tidak akan berani membunuh orang." Surai hitam itu melangkah semakin dekat.

Eren mundur berasamaan dengan langkah-langkah sosok didepannya.

_Jangan gemetar. _Perintah Eren pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika dipikir ulang, apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang memang sering dilakukan Eren kepada sosok _ebony _didepannya. Sangat sering sampai entah berapa kali Eren tidak bisa menghitungnya. Tapi tetap saja ego mengalahkan semuanya, dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa menembak pria itu.

Dia. Pria dengan iris _obsidian _dan surai hitam. Dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan terlihat dingin.

Eren tidak bisa menembak pria itu walaupun kesalahan orang dihadapannya terlalu besar dan sangat berpengaruh di dalam hidupnya.

Tidak bisa.

Menyadari Eren yang terlihat ragu, hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh si _ebony _untuk menepis tangan Eren sehingga pistol digenggamannya terlepas, -jatuh menubruk dilantai.

"Apa yang-" Eren terkesiap dan menyadari kebodohannya.

_Sial. Sial. Sial._

Dia merutuki diri sendiri karena perasaan ragu-ragu untuk membunuh pria yang selama ini diikutinya masih membuatnya lemah.

Dengan satu sentakan kuat, tubuh Eren sudah terbaring diranjang dengan sosok beramabut hitam menindihnya.

"Jangan,," pinta Eren dengan wajah menolak tegas.

Tapi, tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

Lagi.

Dia pasti akan melakukannya jika Eren mulai mencari gara-gara dan banyak bicara. Dengan sedikit kasar, surai hitam yang tengah menindihnya melepas celan panjang Eren dan membuang celana itu sembarangan.

"Jangan, Rivaille,," Eren kembali kali ini nadanya terdengar setengah memohon.

Tanpa melakukan forplay atau apapun, sosok berambut hitam diatas Eren langsung memposisikan tubuhnya dan bersiap melakukan hal yang telah beberapa kali dilakukannya pada si surai coklat. Mengacuhkan rintihan, rengekan, bahkan teriakan tertahan untuk menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Aaakhhhh,,," tubuh Eren langsung mengejang hebat ketika sebuah benda asing memasuki tubuh bagian bawahnya. Menyeruak ke dalam begitu saja tanpa aba-aba. Memang bukan yang pertama kali bagi Eren melakukan hal itu. Tapi, langsung memasukan benda keras berbahan daging ke dalam lubang rektumnya yang kering benar-benar terasa sangat menyakitkan. Perih dan panas.

"Hen- tikan, sakit, akhhh .." Eren mencoba mendorong dada pria diatasnya dengan sisa tenaganya. Karena berurusan dengan preman-preman tadi, ditambah dengan berlari sepanjang jalan, sebagian tenaganya telah terkuras. Dorongan tadi sama sekali tidak merubah posisi pria _ebony _diatasnya. Jangan salah, sosok diatasnya memang lebih pendek, tapi dari segi fisik dan kekuatan, tubuh Eren sama sekali bukan tandingannya.

"Kau menikmatinya bocah, jadi, diam saja dan jadilah anak baik seperti biasa." kata suara _baritone _dengan satu nafas.

"Akhhhh .." Eren kembali menjerit ketika benda didalam tubuhnya mulai bergerak. Air mata mulai bercucuran dari iris _emeraldnya_.

Sakit. Sangat sakit dan rasanya seperti terbakar.

"Riva- Ahhhh , sa- kit,, " Eren masih mencoba melawan. Sementara pria diatasnya tetap menggerakan pinggulnya tanpa memperdulikan protes si surai coklat.

"Rilexs Eren, bernafaslah perlahan," Suara _baritone_ _ebony _terdengar menggelitik ditelinga Eren. Surai coklat itu tidak mengerti kenapa pria kasar diatasnya berbicara dengan nada seduktive disaat seperti ini. Entahlah, yang Eren tau, pria itu akan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan jika dirinya mulai berteriak kesakitan.

"Ngghhh, Rivaille- ah,,,"

Satu sentakan dalam dan keras menabrak sebuah titik yang membuat Eren terpaksa melengguh nikmat.

Dia. Pria itu. Memang sangat pandai membuat Eren hilang kendali.

"Aahhhnnn ..."

Lagi.

Kepala Eren terasa pening sejenak dan berkabut putih -membuat pandangannya kabur sejenak-. Desiran nikmat kembali melandanya.

"Kau memang seorang bocah," suara baritone itu kembali menggema ditelinga Eren, sementara surai coklat itu tengah memejamkan mata.

Satu sentakan keras lagi kembali membuat Eren mendesah keras dan membuat nafasnya putus-putus.

"Ri-vaille, ahh .. cukup .."

Eren berusaha menolak sensasi yang memang membuatnya melayang itu. Berusaha kuat untuk tidak menikmatinya atau mengeluarkan desahan-desahan menggoda. Tapi, sepertinya si pelaku tidak bergeming untuk mematuhi perintahnya. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin random. Membuat Eren tidak henti-hentinya mendesah.

Lagi.

Eren lupa sudah berapa kali surai hitam itu melakukannya.

Eren tidak bisa menolak. Karena hanya dengan cara itu dia akan terus berada didekatnya.

Walaupun sosok itu hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya, Eren tidak peduli. Sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang dirasakan hatinya.

Perasaan sakit yang aneh karena menyadari tubuhnya hanya alat pemuas jasmani. Tanpa ciuman dan sentuhan lembut, sosok itu hanya ingin melampiaskan hasrat.

_Bukan begitu, Rivaille?_

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Omake_

Pagi harinya, Eren terbangun dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit, dan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang nyeri, dia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap supaya terbangun sempurna. Ditatapnya seprai yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Matanya menyapu ruangan yang tidak begitu besar. Masih sama seperti semalam. Tapi, ada yang berbeda-

_Sial_.

Eren meninju kasur dibawahnya dengan kesal.

Sosok itu sudah pergi. Eren menyadari. Decakan marah dan frustasi keluar dari bibirnya.

Dia memanfaatkannya. Sosok itu pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya dan memanfaatkan keadaannya sekarang.

Eren yakin kalau sosok itu pasti tidak ingin dirinya terus mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Surai coklat itu merutuki tidur nyenyaknya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Rivaille telah pergi dan hilang dari pandangannya lagi.

Ah. Sepertinya, hari ini, Eren akan kembali berkeliling kota untuk mencari sosok Rivaille. Semoga saja pria bersurai hitam itu tidak sedang _bekerja_.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Waaaaaaaa

Apa ini. Apa ini. # banting ipod *ga jadi

Gomen Minaaaaa

Fic ini Blue bikin cz lagi ada ide ngalir gitu aja. PWP banget kan ya?

Huh. Blue jadi pundung cz ini fic oneshoot pertama dengan rate M yang berisi adegan lemon yang - ugh. #ini _rape _kaleee *pundung lagi (dalam hati Blue: tapi kayanya Eren nikmatin tuh *dilempat kacang ma Readers)

Blue g berani bilang apa-apa lagi cz Blue masi malu udh bikin adegan nista begini, Blue masih butuh saran dari para Readers sekalian. Bagi yang berkenan buat 'ngocehin' Blue, silahkan kotak amal ada dibawah, ehehe .. #yang warna merah yak :-D *apa sih geje deh XD

Blue ga nerima flame yah cz Blue ga kuat jantung #apaan ini geje lagi XD (Blue tau Blue masi amatir, tapi Blue yakin semua pecinta fic SNK itu pasti baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, ramah tamah, gemah ripah loh jinawi ~~~ XD)

Yap, pokonya, arigato buat para readers, silent readers, n especialy reviewers :*

Jaa, Nee

Special kiss from Blue *Chuu


End file.
